


on my screen and in my heart

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Camboy Louis, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Deutsch | German, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Slutty Louis, Spanking, Top Harry, a bit of age play, butt plug, dildo, kind of awkward harry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis hatte nicht geplant irgendwann mal vor einer Kamera zu masturbieren.<br/>Und Harry hatte es nicht geplant, sich in einen Camboy zu verlieben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on my screen and in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist einer meiner ersten Smut One-Shots. Er ist eigentlich nur voller Smut und kinky Shit, also viel Spaß beim Lesen. Henny xx

Es fing harmlos an. Louis gab hier Geld aus und da mal. Weil er eben das Geld hatte und wieso sollte man es dann nicht auch ausgeben?  
Neue Schuhe, neue Klamotten, die neusten Trends? Louis hatte sie alle.  
Und das eben wegen des Geldes, was aus allen Ecken geflossen kam.  
Seine Eltern, seine Freunde und seine Arbeit (obwohl er sich auf diese eher wenig konzentrierte).  
Louis genoss es. Er genoss es in Bars angesehen zu werden. Er genoss es von Typen Komplimente zu bekommen, auch wenn diese meist sehr viel älter als er waren.  
Louis brauchte Anerkennung und Ruhm und Aufmerksamkeit. Das war ihm schon immer das wichtigste gewesen.  
Es war nicht mal so, dass er zu wenig Selbstbewusstsein hatte. Es war eher so, dass er zu narzisstisch war, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu wollen.  
Also kaufte er sich aufreizende Kleidung: Enge kurze Hosen, enge Shirts und hier und da mal einige Teile aus der Frauenabteilung.  
So dass man ihn perfekt als denjenigen erkennen konnte, der er war: Auffallend, selbstbewusst und eitel.  
Louis liebte sich selbst wohl am meisten.  
Vielleicht war das auch der Grund dafür, dass er kein One-Night-Stand zu etwas festem machen konnte, Dates immer nur in Sex und peinlichen Gesprächen am Frühstückstisch enden ließ und jedem Mann, der ihm zu viel gefiel, gleich den Laufpass gab.  
Denn keiner kam im Nachhinein an Louis Tomlinson selbst heran.  
Louis arbeitete in einem einfachen Geschäft. Das Geschäft verkaufte eine Menge Krams. Klumpatsch, Scherzartikel, Bastelutensilien und Dinge, die man gut in Streiche umwandeln konnte.  
Louis konnte jetzt nicht sagen, dass er in seinem Job aufging oder dass er seinen Job genoss.  
Es war eben was es war: Ein einfacher Job und Punkt. Da musste man keine wertvolle Zeit verschwenden. Er ging hin, arbeitete und ging dann irgendwann am Nachmittag wieder nach Hause.  
Zu Hause legte er sich dann auf die Couch und surfte im Internet. Denn was wäre er ohne die neusten Trends?  
Louis’ Leben war schön. Manchmal war er etwas einsam, aber wenn er das war, rief er seine Familie an oder telefonierte mit seinem Schulfreund Niall, der zwei Städte weiter lebte und studierte.  
Das hatte Louis nie gewollt: Lernen, nachdem er schon die beste Zeit seines Lebens in einer schulischen Einrichtung verbracht hatte? Wohl eher nicht. Da verkaufte er dann doch lieber Scherzartikel und Bastelsachen.  
Das Geld reichte ja sowieso immer.

****

Bis es das nicht mehr tat und das war der Punkt in Louis’ jungen Leben, an dem sich alles änderte.  
Seine Familie meinte ihm nun kein Geld mehr zu schicken.  
„Die Zwillinge sind eingeschult und wir müssen das Haus renovieren lassen. Vielleicht schicken wir dir Geld für die Miete, aber das war es dann. Du hast schließlich selbst einen Job.“  
Das hatte seine Mutter am Telefon gesagt und so bescheuert wie es klang: Louis brach fast in Tränen aus.  
Er konnte nicht mehr feiern gehen, er bekam nicht mehr genug Aufmerksamkeit. Die neusten Trends konnte er sich nicht mehr leisten und Lust einen alten Kerl zu daten, der ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen würde, kam nicht einmal ansatzweise infrage.  
Louis Tomlinson würde sich nicht verkaufen und einen auf Sugar Baby machen!  
Doch es wurde schlimmer, denn wie Louis nach einer Zeit bemerkte, reichte sein eigenes Geld wirklich nur für Wohnung und Essen. Bei seinen Freunden - oder zumindest die Leute, die er Freunde nannte - konnte er sich nichts mehr ausleihen, da sie immer noch von ihm erwarteten, dass er seine etlichen Schulden bei ihnen abbezahlte.  
Es war grauenhaft! Und dann noch dieser bescheuerte Job, bei dem er jeden Tag so tun musste, als sei alles in seinem Leben in Ordnung, als sei er nicht einsam und verkümmert und arm.  
Als Calvin Geburtstag hatte, lud er Louis mit ein. Er hatte vor, in einen schicken Club zu gehen. Louis grummelte zwar etwas, weil alle Leute die da anzutreffen waren hundertprozentig hetero sein würden, aber er kam mit, denn nur so konnte er mal wieder die Sau raus lassen.  
Louis trank sich erst um den Verstand und dann tanzte er sich um den Verstand. Er fühlte sich zwar unbeachtet, zog aber trotzdem eine kleine Tanznummer in der Mitte der Tanzfläche ab.  
Jedenfalls bis sich ein verschwitzter Männerkörper von hinten an ihn presste und ihm unsanft ins linke Ohr atmete: „Na Prinzessin?“  
Louis schauerte es.  
Aber was sollte es schon. Wenn es die einzige Aufmerksamkeit war, die er bekam, dann machte er eben weiter.  
Er fing an seine Hüften zu schwingen, merkte die Erektion des Mannes hinter sich an seinem runden Hintern und fing an sich an ihn zu rubbeln.  
Louis ging mit dem Mann nach Hause und hatte seinen Spaß.  
Also dafür, dass es eben ein verschwitzter Widerling war.  
Aber immerhin bekam er Aufmerksamkeit.  
Nachdem der Mann in ihm abgespritzt hatte und Louis auch schon längst gekommen war, lagen die beiden im Bett.  
Eigentlich hatte Louis schon während des Aktes geplant nach dem Sex nach Hause zu fahren.  
Aber jetzt war er einfach zu erschöpft um sich zu bewegen.  
„Wo arbeitest du?“, fragte der Mann.  
„In einem laden und du?“ Louis drehte sich zu ihm.  
Die braunen Augen des Mannes funkelten in lustvoll an. „Ich habe da so eine Website.“  
Ja, und das war dann der Anfang vom Ende.  
Denn hatte Louis Tomlinson sich anfangs doch versprochen sich nie zu verkaufen, so brach er dieses Versprechen jetzt nach allen Regeln.

****

Erst musste er sich registrieren.  
Und da scheiterte es schon. Er brauchte nämlich einen Namen.  
Einen heißen Namen, einen der Männer geil machte.  
Männer, die wahrscheinlich uralt und ekelig waren. Männer, die Kinder hatten oder Frauen. Vielleicht sogar Pedophile.  
Louis saß auf seinem Bett, als er seinen Account einrichtete und er schaute sich bei der Frage des Namens um. Wie könnte er sich nennen?  
Irgendetwas süßes musste es sein.  
Was war süß? Süßigkeiten, Katzenbabys, Teddys.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ das Namenfeldchen erst einmal aus. Er gab sein Alter ein: 20.  
Und das Land, in dem er lebte: England.  
Und andere Sachen, die ihm nicht gerade wichtig schienen, es aber sicherlich waren.  
Schließlich landete er bei dem Foto. Louis schmunzelte und holte sein Handy hervor. Er schloss das iPhone mit einer pinken Hülle an seinen Laptop und lud ein Selfie hoch, das er vor ein paar Stunden im Bad gemacht hatte. War es Klischee? Na ja, Louis war es egal, denn man sah sein Gesicht und seinen Arsch. Und das war ja wohl das wichtigste in diesem Business, nicht wahr?  
Wieder war da die Frage, wie er sich nennen sollte. Ihm wurden am Rand sogar einige Namen vorgeschlagen. Schließlich entschied sich Louis für den Namen twinkylou91.  
Das klang unschuldig und gleichzeitig versaut. Also perfekt für so eine Website.  
Seine erste Show wollte er morgen Abend starten lassen. Bis dahin müsste er noch sehr viel üben…

****

Und Louis übte. Sehr viel und sehr lange und sehr intensiv. Er nahm sich sogar mit seiner Webcam auf und als er dann keuchend, verschwitzt und mit Sperma auf seinem Bauch danach auf dem Bett lag, schaute er sich sein Werk an. Tja, und wenn das mal kein gutes Zeichen war, dass er beim bloßen Hinschauen schon wieder hart wurde…  
Er hatte einige Dildos. Wenn man nun einmal die Zeit damit verbrachte, Typen abblitzen zu lassen und hier und da mal langweilige One-Night-Stands zu haben, musste man sich selbst nachhelfen, wenn man mal einen guten Orgasmus haben wollte.  
Sein liebster war lila und glitzerte. Er war groß, aber nicht zu groß und Louis hatte schon oft Spaß mit ihm gehabt.  
Wieso auch nicht.  
Er wählte ihn deswegen auch für seine erste Show aus.  
Dann war da noch die Kleidung. Was trug man, wenn man jemanden verführen wollte? Natürlich so wenig wie möglich, richtig? Aber war es auch nicht manchmal besonders reizvoll nicht alles sehen zu können? Louis war hin und her gerissen, wenn es ums Outfit ging und kurz davor Niall anzurufen. Bis ihm auffiel, dass das hier ganz dringend sein Geheimnis bleiben musste. 

****

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen Harry am liebsten nach Hause gekommen wäre und von seinem Freund mit duftendem Essen und einem Kuss begrüßt wurde.  
Die Logiklücke war nur leider, dass Harry keinen Freund hatte und sich deswegen Essen selbst kochen musste.  
Der 25-Jährige war gerade von seiner Arbeit wieder gekommen und total erschöpft. Also wärmte er sich die Pasta vom Vortag auf und setzte sich mit dampfendem Essen auf die Couch um etwas im Fernsehen zu schauen.  
Was gäbe er nur für Netflix…  
Er seufzte, als er sich durch die miesen Sender schaltete und dabei missmutig auf den Nudeln herum kaute.  
Wenn er einen Freund hätte, könnten sie kuscheln. Und reden. Und lachen. Und natürlich Sex haben.  
Ach ja, Sex. Wie lange war das her…. Wenn man einen anstrengenden Job hatte, der von einem verlangte, dass man täglich unbezahlte Überstunden ableistete, hatte man nicht einmal Zeit für eine schnelle Nummer mit einem aus einer Bar.  
Wie lange schon hatte Harry rum gejammert und Liam davon erzählt, selbst seiner Mutter. Er hatte es mit Dating-Websites versucht und mit Blind-Dates. Aber er fand nie einen Mann, der ihm gefiel.  
Und so war er auf twinksfingers/.com gestoßen. So kam er zum fast täglichen Masturbieren vor seinem Laptop, den er mittlerweile gar nicht mehr ausschaltete. Tagsüber arbeitete er und abends oder nachts „arbeitete“ er an ihm.  
Harry aß seine Nudeln auf und gab das Fernsehprogramm auf. Es war hoffnungslos. Was hatte er auch erwartet?  
Doch wenn er sich zwischen Netflix und twinksfingers/.com entscheiden musste für seine monatliche Rechnung, fiel die Wahl nun einmal auf das zweite.  
Was konnte er sagen… Sie waren gut.  
Also stellte Harry seinen Teller in der Küche ab und ließ sich im Schlafzimmer zusammen mit seinem Laptop aufs Bett fallen. Er klappte den tragbaren PC auf und wählte bei seinem Browser seine Favoriten an. Was hatten die Leute damals nur ohne Internet gemacht?  
Er machte es sich bequem und scrollte durch die Startseite.  
bigbum69? Nein, nicht Harrys Typ. Außerdem schrie er immer so komisch, wenn er kam, dass es schon ein Abturner war.  
kittyass? Zu oft gesehen…  
Gab es denn nichts Neues?  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. Die Camboys waren alle klasse auf ihre eigene Art, aber er wollte etwas Neues und Frisches sehen. Nicht unbedingt Anfänger, die waren nicht so gut und wussten noch nichts so wirklich über das Timing.  
„Was zur Hölle“, murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Er wusste zu viel über Camboys. Er war irgendwie armselig.  
Er scrollte weiter bis er beim Buchstaben T angekommen war. und da wurde er aufmerksam, denn er sah ein neues Gesicht unter den Camboys.  
twinkylou91 hieß der Junge, der der Kamera seinen Hintern entgegen streckte und über seine Schulter schaute.  
Harry klappte der Mund auf. Er sah gut aus. Sogar sehr! Und das war erst sein Profilbild. Das war nur ein Standbild. Nichts Großes.  
Wie musste erst seine Show werden?  
Eilig klickte Harry auf den Button, der ihn zum Lifestream führen würde.  
Man sah ein Bett, das mit niedlicher Rüschenbettwäsche bekleidet war. An der Wand hing irgendein Poster, was man nicht ganz erkennen konnte.  
Aber was Harry störte war, dass er Lou nicht sah.  
Nach einer Minute, die Harry damit verbrachte, die widerlichen Kommentare der anderen Zuschauer zu lesen, setzte sich Lou vor die Kamera.  
Harry wurde von den Kommentaren so sehr abgeturnt, sie waren so widerlich und respektlos, aber als sich der Camboy vor die Kamera gleiten ließ (denn ja so elegant war er), da hatte Harry alles Schlechte wieder vergessen.  
Der Junge trug leichtes Make Up. Das einzige was richtig betont war, waren seine Lippen, die in einem flammenden Rot hervor stachen. In einem Rot, das perfekt zu seinem Crop-Top passte.  
Harry grinste. Er war wirklich ein Anfänger. Auch wenn er in dem Oberteil gut aussah, so war es doch nichts typisches, was Camboys bei ihren Shows trugen. (Harry wusste wirklich zu viel.)  
Die untere Hälfte konnte man kaum sehen. Das war äußerst ärgerlich.  
„Hi.“ Lou winkte schüchtern und klimperte mit den Augen. „Das ist meine erste Show, also habt… Gnade? Sagt man das so?“ Er starrte in den Off-Screen.  
Harry lachte wieder. Er war zu putzig ud so unerfahren.  
Außerdem schien er nicht zu wissen, dass die einzigen Sachen, die man von Camboys hören wollte Dirty Talk und Gestöhne waren.  
Aber Louis machte es sympathisch.  
Lou beugte sich nach vorne, seinen Hintern hinten in der Luft, während er seine Augen niedlich zusammen kniff und die Kommentare las. Er kicherte und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund.  
„Ihr seid aber böse Jungs, so etwas zu sagen.“  
Harry hätte liebend gern nachgesehen, was Lou damit gemeint hatte. Er hätte sich einfach nur die Kommentare an der Seite durchgelesen. Aber er konnte nicht. Seine Augen waren fixiert. Er konnte nicht von Lou weg schauen. Es war fast so, als habe er Angst, dass Lou gleich verschwinden würde.  
„Also gut…“ Lous Stimme wurde heiserer, tiefer. „Ich habe extra geübt. Ich habe mich gestern für euch schön gefingert und mich danach mit meinem Lieblingsdildo gefickt.“  
Oh. Das kam unerwartet.  
Harrys Hose wurde enger, sein Schwanz schwoll an. Er rieb etwas durch seine Hose um sich zu ärgern.  
Lou stöhnte. „Das war so gut. Ich hab mich so voll gefühlt.“  
Harry stöhnte. Vielleicht sollte er seine Hose doch öffnen?  
Lou nahm drei Finger in den Mund, lutschte an ihnen und sah den Zuschauern durch die Kamera direkt in die Augen. „Ich wäre viel lieber von euch gefickt worden.“  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Auch wenn Lou unerfahren war, so war das doch für den Anfang gar nicht so schlecht.  
„Würdet ihr mich denn ficken? Wenn ich artig bin und euch gehorche?“ Lou krabbelte in Richtung der Kamera und riss seine babyblauen Augen weit auf. Es sah so unschuldig aus, obwohl der Junge sich gleich selbst vor der Kamera befriedigen würde.  
Er las die Kommentare, danach biss sich Lou auf die Lippen. Er stöhnte.  
Und das hörte sich nicht einmal gespielt an.  
„Wirklich? Ihr würdet mich hart durchnehmen?“  
„Ja!“, war in etlichen Kommentaren zu lesen.  
Harry nickte unwissentlich. Und wie er es diesem Camboy besorgen würde, wenn er könnte.  
Louis seufzte. „Aber das geht leider nicht. Ich stelle mir einfach vor, dass das hier euer fetter Schwanz wäre, ja? Darf ich das? Darf ich mit mir spielen?“ Hinter Lous Gesicht, sah man seinen Arsch in die Höhe ragen. In schwarzen Panties.  
„O Gott“, fluchte Harry als er sich schnell aufsetzte, seinen Gürtel öffnete und sich seine Hose einen Stück weit herunter zog. Er fasste sich an und fing an seinen Vorsamen zu verteilen.  
Als Lou dann jedoch anfing seinen Arsch zu wackeln und zu stöhnen, holte sich Harry schnell aus seiner Nachttischschublade sein Gleitgel und schmierte seine rechte Hand damit voll. Dieser Camboy würde ihn noch umbringen, wenn er so weiter machte.  
„Darf ich mich fingern?“, war Lous nächste Frage und er saugte wieder an seinen Fingern, die Wangen dabei eingefallen, die Lippen schon feucht von seiner Spucke, ein wenig Schweiß und dem Lippenstift.  
Er las die Kommentare. „Oh.“ Lous Augen glänzten, als er mit einem „Plopp“ seine Finger aus seinem Mund zog und weiter las. „Ich… also…“, stotterte er und wurde rot. Das war zwar niedlich, aber da Harry gerade seine steinharte Erektion in der Hand hatte, hätte er jetzt lieber etwas versauteres gesehen. Deshalb schaute er in die Kommentare.  
Es ging immer mehr ein, aber die Message, die so gut wie jeder Kommentator rüber bringen wollte, stach hervor: „Versohl dich erst.“  
„Das hab ich…“ Lous Stimme kratzte und er brach ab. Und Harry hatte das Bedürfnis den Kleinen in seinen Armen zu wiegen.  
„Bitte“, knirschte Harry hervor und rieb sich langsam weiter. Lou musste reagieren und wenn er wollte, dass seine Zuschauer wieder kamen, musste er gehorchen. Das war nichts ekliges. Schließlich hatte niemand von ihm verlangt vor der Kamera aufs Bett zu pissen oder zu scheißen… (Harry hatte zu viel gesehen und es hatte schon Abende gegeben, an denen er neben das Bett gebrochen hatte dank einiger Camboys.)  
„Na gut.“ Lou holte tief Luft, schloss seine Augen (jetzt konnte man den glitzernden Lidschatten gut sehen) und öffnete sie wieder. Diesmal hatte er eine Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, die Harry und den anderen Zuschauern schon besser gefiel.  
Lou drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Kamera. Als er sich auf allen Vieren positionierte, rutschte sein Top hoch, wodurch Harry die leichte Schwellung seines Bauches sehen konnte. Oh, wie heiß er diesen Jungen doch fand. Lou war perfekt und es gleichzeitig nicht und das machte Harry wuschig.  
Langsam und zögerlich hob Lou seine Hand an und ließ sie dann auf seinem Hintern nieder. Er schrie auf.  
Ein zweites Mal und ein drittes Mal und jedes Mal wurde Lou mutiger und japste irgendetwas ins Kissen, was man nicht hören konnte.  
Harry hätte es zu gerne gehört.  
Nach einer Zeit drehte sich der Camboy mit einem roten Gesicht um. „Darf ich mich jetzt fingern?“, flüsterte er, jetzt schon komplett durchgefickt.  
Die Kommentare erlaubten es ihm und so fing Louis an und schob sich erst einen und dann zwei und dann drei Finger hinten rein.  
Man konnte sein Gesicht zwar nicht gut sehen, dafür aber seinen Arsch, in dem immer mehr Finger verschwanden.  
Lou stöhnte lauter und lauter und Harry rieb schneller und schneller. Er war nahe dran zu kommen, da stoppte Lou und zog unter eigenem Protest seine Finger hervor.  
Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich wie eine kleine Babykatze vor den Laptop. Er war überall am Körper rot, hatte sich nun sein Top ausgezogen und seine Panties lagen jetzt wahrscheinlich neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden. „Ich bin noch nicht voll genug“, sagte er außer Atem und griff danach zur Seite.  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und packte sich so hart, dass er verhinderte jetzt zu kommen. Er wollte erst abspritzen, wenn dieser große lila Dildo in diesem kleinen zärtlichen Camboy war.  
Und es lohnte sich, denn Lou schmierte den Dildo mit Gleitgel voll und setzte sich dann geradewegs drauf. Tat das nicht weh?, fragte sich Harry, doch rieb weiter und weiter, denn nun begann Lou zu hüpfen und „ah ah ah“ zu schreien und zu wimmern in einer hohen Tonlage und das war alles zu viel. Dann noch sein kleiner Penis, der dabei auf und ab hüpfte… Harry wäre gestorben… wenn er nicht gekommen wäre.  
Lou kam kurz danach und Harry konnte nur behaupten, dass er noch nie einen Camboy gesehen hatte, der so hübsch aussah, als er auf seinem Bauch abspritzte und dabei einen Dildo ritt.  
Harry war fasziniert, denn auch wenn Lou nur ein Camboy war und auch wenn Harry ihn nicht kannte, so fühlte er doch etwas komisches in seiner Magengegend, dass er schon lang nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Hatte er sich schon während seiner ersten Show in twinkylou91 verknallt?

********

Es ging schnell. Louis gewöhnte sich daran und lernte dazu.  
Was man nicht alles tat für Geld und schicke Klamotten… Immer öfter kam es vor, dass er sich statt der neusten Trends Reizwäsche kaufte. Die One-Night-Stands hörten auf, da er sich durch die Shows befriedigt fühlte und genug Sex hatte.  
Er kaufte sich mal hier mal da Spielzeuge, die er in seinen Shows anwenden konnte, und auch wenn ihm dieser eine Name immer auf den Lippen brannte, unterdrückte er ihn rechtzeitig. Denn es ging keinen etwas an, was er im wahren Leben im Bett bevorzugte.  
Louis wurde glücklich. Er fühlte sich nicht ausgenutzt, da er Geld bekam und ihm die Shows Spaß bereiteten. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer tat ihm gut, gab ihm das, was er brauchte.  
Das wirkte sich auch auf seinen Job im Laden aus. Er lächelte öfter, glänzte schon richtig mit Zufriedenheit und wurde sogar befördert.  
„Was nimmst du, sag schon“, flüsterte ihm Liam ins Ohr, nachdem Louis mal wieder zufriedene Kunden bedient hatte.  
Der kleinere drehte sich zu Liam und lächelte bloß. „Weiß nicht, was du meinst, Li.“  
„Was ich meine? Du strahlst seit neustem. Sag schon wie er heißt“, quengelte Liam und lehnte sich neben Louis an den Tresen. Er beobachtete Louis kritisch, als dieser hibbeliger wurde.  
„Gar nichts ist? Ich bin einfach glücklich? Für mich selbst… Ich habe… eine neue Lebensphilosophie?“, knirschte er Liam vor.  
Dieser lachte. „Wenn du meinst. Aber ich finde seinen Namen schon noch raus.“  
„Ich denke eher nicht“, flüsterte Louis abwesend, als sich Liam wieder daran machte die Regale einzusortieren. Louis war zu klein dafür und hatte passenderweise auch noch Höhenangst, also kam diese Aufgabe im Laden schon einmal nicht infrage.  
Louis stand weiterhin gelangweilt am Tresen. Es war absolute Flaute. Gerade waren noch ein paar Kunden im Laden gewesen, aber jetzt war es wieder leer und Louis stand nur rum. Er konnte nicht einmal Liam helfen, weil er die Tür im Auge behalten musste und man das nicht von hinten machen konnte.  
So schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Heute Abend hatte er seine nächste Show und er würde lügen, wenn er nicht sagen würde, dass er sich freute.  
Ja, die Shows machten Spaß und er fühlte sich seit einer Zeit schon nicht mehr einsam. Er hatte zwar keinen Freund, so wie Liam vermutet hatte, aber er hatte viele „Freunde“. Na gut, diese Freunde holten sich jede Woche einen auf ihn runter, aber was sollte es schon. Wenigstens war Louis im Geiste nicht allein.  
Louis überlegte, welchen Dildo er heute benutzen würde und welche Sorte Gleitgel. Er hatte sogar überlegt irgendein Rollenspiel mit einzufügen. Natürlich nicht das, was er am liebsten hätte. Das ging keinen etwas an, aber vielleicht so etwas wie Lehrer Schüler oder…  
Die Klingel über der Tür schellte und jemand betrat den kleinen Vorstadtladen. Louis setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, während er schon fast hart wurde dabei, bloß an seine Show und die Möglichkeiten zu denken.  
„Hallo, ist…“ Der Kunde stoppte mitten im Satz und Louis wusste nicht wieso, aber der Fremde starrte ihn verdattert an.  
„Bitte?“, fragte Louis höflich nach. Der Fremde sah gut aus. Wellige dunkelbraune Haare, Augen schienen grünlich zu sein und er war groß und hatte kräftige Armmuskeln. Nicht zu vergessen waren da natürlich seine Tattoos, die unter den Ärmeln seines T-Shirts hervor ragten. Louis hoffte, in diesem Moment nicht zu sabbern.  
„Ist Liam da?“, stotterte der Fremde da weiter.  
Louis nickte. „Ich hole ihn mal“, sagte er. Stimme nun etwas kratziger… Was konnte er auch dafür, wenn ein Unterwäschemodel in seinen Laden spazierte und ihn mit seinen Augen auszog.  
Jetzt war Louis wirklich erregt.  
Er kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und machte sich auf die Suche nach Liam. Er ließ seine Hüften schwingen und seinen Hintern wackeln. Oh ja, er war erregt und er hoffte, dass dieser hübsche Fremde es bald merken und ihn ficken würde, aber das konnte sich Louis wohl abschminken, denn der Kerl war für Liam da, nicht wahr?  
„Liam. Besuch.“  
Liam runzelte die Stirn. „Wer?“  
„Er sieht gut aus und ist mein Typ und und…“  
„Harry also“, nickte Liam und lachte. Er stand vom Boden auf, wo er gerade Kartons zerkleinerte.  
„Woher weißt du, was mein Typ ist?“, fragte Louis und fackelte Liam wieder hinterher.  
„Ich bitte dich, Louis. Ich kenne dich schon eine gewisse Zeit und es ist offensichtlich auf welchen Typ Mann du stehst.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen. Du bist hetero!“  
„Auch ich habe Augen im Kopf.“ Liam ging weiter bis sie schließlich wieder am Tresen angelangt waren und Liam feststellte, dass es tatsächlich Harry war.  
„Hey, was machst du hier?“, lachte er und schlug bei Harry ein. Dieser jedoch schien etwas abgelenkt von Louis.  
„Also, ich wollte vorbei schauen. Heute ist mein freier Tag und ich dachte wir könnten noch irgendwohin.“  
Liam überlegte und runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin nachher mit Sophia verabredet.“  
„Oh“, meinte Harry enttäuscht und starrte zu Boden.  
Liam schmunzelte, als eine Idee in ihm aufflammte. „Mach doch was mit Louis. Ich denke, dass ihr euch gut verstehen würdet.“ Er zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu.  
„Was? Lou…is?“  
Louis runzelte die Stirn. Harry hatte seinen Namen so seltsam ausgesprochen. Als würde er ihn nicht zum ersten Mal gesagt haben. Als wäre ihm der Name bereits bekannt.  
„Ja, ich denke, ihr solltet ausgehen“, nickte Liam überzeugt.  
Louis schubste ihn. Besser gesagt, versuchte er es, denn Liam war um einiges stärker als er. „Liam! Zwing ihn nicht so!“, zischte er seinem Kollegen ins Ohr.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tue, Louis William“, sagte Liam nur und schenkte Louis einen sagenden Blick. „Nicht wahr, Harry?“  
Harry starrte nur auf Louis und als sich Liam dann an ihn wandte, schreckte er aus seinen feuchten Träumen hervor und nickte, schüttelte dann den Kopf. INein, du zwingst mich nicht. ich würde… wenn er… also wirklich nur, wenn…“  
Louis kicherte.  
Liam grinste. „Okay. Louis, mach einfach früher Schluss. Ich decke das für dich. hab eh noch was gut bei dir wegen letztens als du für mich gedeckt hast, in Ordnung?“  
Louis lächelte. „Danke.“ Er wackelte nach hinten Richtung Lager, um seine Tasche zu holen.  
„Scheiße“, flüsterte Harry vor sich hin und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
„Was denn, Alter? Schon verknallt, oder was?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Schon seit einem Monat“, knirschte Harry und schaute wieder schüchtern zu Boden. Louis hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.  
„Was meinst du? Ihr kennt euch?“  
„Nein. Lange Geschichte. Erzähle ich dir später, in Ordnung?“, fragte Harry. Er sah Louis schon wieder zu ihnen rennen, diesmal mit einer niedlichen Tasche in der Hand.  
„Wir können“, strahlte er und sah zu Harry hoch. „Wenn du willst natürlich nur.“  
„Ich denke schon“, grinste Liam und nickte dann zu sich selbst. Er stellte sich hinter den Tresen. Mussten die Kartons eben warten.  
Louis verließ zusammen mit Harry den Laden, hatte sich - so wie er eben war - schon bei Harry untergehakt und summte.  
„Wie lange arbeitest du hier schon?“, versuchte Harry eine Konversation anzufangen.  
„Schon seit ein paar Jahren, wieso?“, fragte Louis nach. Er fing an leicht zu hüpfen, verfing sich mal wieder in seiner eigenen Welt.  
„Na ja, weil ich Liam schon seit der High School kenne und ich weiß echt nicht, wieso ich dich dann nicht kenne, wenn du dich so gut mit ihm verstehst.“  
Louis kicherte. „Das mit mir und Liam ist nur beruflich. Wir sehen uns hier im Laden, aber sonst treffen wir uns nicht.“  
„Ach so, verstehe“, nickte Harry versunken. Hatte sich gerade wirklich sein Lieblings-Camboy bei ihm untergehakt?  
Plötzlich blieb Louis stehen und verhinderte auch so, dass Harry weiter gehen konnte. „Können wir wohin gehen?“  
„Wohin genau?“, runzelte Harry die Stirn.  
„Wohin, wo wir allein sind?“, fragte Louis schüchtern.  
„Okay, natürlich…Ich meine, du musst nur sagen, wo du hin willst und dann…“  
„Zu dir oder zu mir oder…“ Louis wimmerte. „Bitte!“  
„Was?“, stotterte Harry verwirrt. Ging es Louis nicht gut? Hatte er Schmerzen? Was war denn nur mit seinem Engel?  
Louis presste sich an Harry. „Bitte“, schluchzte er.  
„Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung? Tut irgendetwas weh? Ich… was hast du?“  
Louis vergrub sein kleines Gesicht in Harrys Schulter und schaute dann nach oben zu ihm. „Du weißt doch was ich meine, oder?“  
„Nein? Sollte ich das?“  
Louis seufzte. „Du bist so ein Gentleman“, sagte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte dabei langsam den Kopf.  
„Ich, was meinst du denn?“  
Louis biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung. „Kaufst du mir ein Eis?“  
Harry lachte leicht. „Na klar. Alles was du willst.“  
Irgendetwas war an Harry seltsam, sagte sich Louis. Er schien sich schon jetzt in ihn verknallt zu haben und wollte nicht nur Sex. Das hatte Louis eigentlich vermutet, als Harry ihn mit diesem Blick angesehen hatte.  
Harry bestellte einen Milchshake und eine Kugel Eis in der Waffel. Louis wollte Vanille und Harry ließ sich einen Shake mit Maracuja-Yogurt mixen.  
„Danke“, sagte Louis leise und schleckte an seiner Kugel. Die beiden gingen weiter aus der Stadt hinaus in Richtung Louis’ Haus.  
„Kein Problem“, antwortete Harry.  
Sie redeten nicht viel. mal hier und mal da etwas und Louis kicherte viel und war sehr niedlich, genau so wie in seinen Shows.  
Harry sprach sehr langsam und gemütlich und Louis glaubte schon, dass er in Harry wieder mal nicht das finden würde, was er im Bett brauchte, aber wer sagte, dass es immer nur um Sex gehen musste.  
Schließlich waren sie bei Louis’ Haus angekommen und er schloss die Tür auf, während Harry den Rest seiner Kugel Eis in der Hand hielt. Louis hatte noch nicht viel davon gegessen.  
„Komm rein“, bat Louis Harry.  
Dieser nickte und betrat Louis’ Wohnung zögerlich. Harry sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte, als er sich ausgemalt hatte wie es wohl bei seinem Liebling zu Hause aussehen würde.  
Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und Louis ließ unachtsam Eis auf das Polster tropfen. Ohne dass er etwas sagen musste, nahm Harry ein unbenutztes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und wischte das klebrige Zeug weg. Louis sah ihm fasziniert und schelmisch dabei zu. Vielleicht war Harry doch der Richtige.  
Dann war Louis fertig mit essen und um seinen Mund hatte sich sehr viel Eiscreme verschmiert.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte Harry zögerlich und deutete auf Louis’ Mund. Dieser nickte und ließ Harry mit dem Taschentuch den Rest Vanille abwischen. Louis sah ihm dabei in die Augen und dachte sich: „Jetzt oder nie.“  
Also beugte er sich rüber zu Harry, krabbelte auf seinen Schoss und legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die des schönen Fremden.  
Harry stockte und konnte gar nicht glauben was da gerade passierte.  
Louis küsste ihn! Der Louis, zu dem er seit einem Monat masturbierte. Der Louis, in den er schon einen Monat verknallt war ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen.  
Louis ließ von Harry ab und schaute ihn an. „Darf ich das?“, fragte er scheu.  
Und bereute es gleich wieder. Das war ganz klar ein Satz, den er in seinen Shows gefragt hätte, aber doch nicht beim Rummachen mit einem fremden Typen, der noch nichts von seinen Vorlieben wusste.  
„Ja“, antwortete Harry und schloss wieder die Lücke zwischen den beiden Lippenpaaren.  
Bald befand sich Louis’ Zunge in Harrys Mund und bald rotierten Louis’ Hüften auf Harrys schmerzhafter Erektion.  
Harrys Hände fielen an Louis’ runden Hintern und massierten ein wenig. Er merkte irgendetwas merkwürdiges zwischen Louis’ Backen, aber sagte nichts, denn Louis begann obszön zu stöhnen und konnte sich kaum allein in Harrys Schoss halten.  
„Warst du auch brav?“, hauchte Harry unwissend in Louis’ Nacken.  
Oh. Das war ein Satz, den er sonst nur in seinen feuchten Fantasien sagte, in denen er mit seinem Liebling Sex hatte.  
„Nein, Daddy“, seufzte Louis. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es bei ihm ankam und er fluchen konnte. „Scheiße, tut mir leid.“  
Harry löste sich ein Stück weit von Louis und sah ihm in die Augen. „Nein, mach weiter, Prinzessin. Was hast du denn Böses gemacht?“  
Louis biss sich auf die bereits geschwollene Unterlippe. Oh ja, Harry war definitiv der Richtige.  
„Ich hab mit mir gespielt, Daddy“, flüsterte er reumütig und hüpfte in Harrys Schoss auf und ab. Seine Pupillen rollten nach hinten, als er das Objekt merkte.  
„Ach ja und was genau hast du gemacht?“, raunte Harry und kniff unsanft in Louis’ Hintern, dass den kleineren zufrieden seufzen ließ.  
„Ich habe mich gefingert und dann habe ich…“ Er hüpfte weiter und rieb sich an Harrys Erektion.  
„Dann hast du was? Antworte mir, Louis!“, zischte Harry harsch.  
„Schlag mich, Daddy“, japste Louis nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken. „Versohl mich.“  
„Erst wenn ich weiß, was du gemacht hast, mein Liebling“, flüsterte Harry zurück.  
Louis jammerte. „Ich habe… ich habe es immer noch… bitte schau, Daddy.“  
Harry legte Louis auf die gerade gewischte Couch und schaute auf ihn herab. „Wo soll ich schauen?“, fragte er streng.  
„Da.“ Louis deutete auf seinen Hintern und wand sich unter Harrys scharfem Blick hin und her. Er war wohl im Himmel gelandet.  
Harry öffnete die Knöpfe an Louis’ enger roter Hose und zog diese herunter. Ihm blickten rosa Panties entgegen, die ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließen.  
Louis hatte nun seine Arme über dem Kopf und versuchte durch das hin und her bewegen Reibung zu kriegen, doch Harry hielt seine Hüften still. „Dreh dich um“, sagte er nur und Louis tat es.  
Harry sah der Hintern entgegen, der ihm schon oft entgegen gesehen hatte und er konnte nicht genug bekommen, denn nun sah er ihn hier. Live und echt und er konnte ihn berühren und ihn ficken.  
Harry landete den ersten Schlag auf Louis’ Arsch und brachte den jüngeren zum Schreien von einem weiteren „Daddy!“.  
Schnell zog Harry die Panties stückweise herunter, bis Louis’ Spalt offen lag. Und was Harry da sehen konnte, machte seinen Schwanz noch härter. Wenn das denn ging…  
Denn Louis hatte wirklich etwas in seinem Hintern und zwar einen Analstöpsel.  
„Böser Junge“, hauchte Harry in sein Ohr und ließ seine Hände an Louis’ Rücken hinab gleiten, bis er ihm wieder einen Schlag auf den Arsch gab. „Ich muss dich bestrafen.“  
„Bitte!“, jammerte Louis. „Bitte, Daddy, bestraf mich!“  
Harry küsste Louis zärtlich im Nacken und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen bevor er sagte: „Okay. Dann bestraf ich dich jetzt. Zähl mit.“  
Erster Schlag. „Eins.“  
Zweiter Schlag. „Zwei!“ Louis stöhnte. Ihm schien der Schmerz wohl zu gefallen.  
„Eigentlich müsste ich dir dieses Ding heraus nehmen, damit es sich nicht so gut anfühlt, aber heute bin ich noch einmal nett zu dir, Prinzessin.“  
Und dann kam der nächste Schlag. „Drei. Danke, Daddy. Ich werde auch ab jetzt immer artig sein… Vier!“ Louis stöhnte wieder, traute sich aber nicht seine Erektion unter ihm gegen die Polster zu rubbeln. Immerhin wollte er ab jetzt brav sein.  
Harry war schließlich bei 15 fertig und Louis’ Arsch war mehr als rot.  
Louis wackelte mit seinem Hintern.  
„Werden wir schon wieder aufmüpfig?“, fragte Harry streng und hielt die Backen in seinen Händen. Er knetete sie etwas, bis Louis verstummte und man nur noch schweres Atmen hörte.  
„Nein, Daddy.“  
„Gut.“  
Unsanft und für Louis’ Geschmack viel zu schnell zog Harry den Analstöpsel aus seinem Eingang und hinterließ Louis’ Loch unzufrieden. Er war mittlerweile so weit gestreckt, dass er es nicht mehr richtig schließen konnte.  
Harry stellte es sich schmerzhaft vor, aber an Louis’ Stöhnen merkte er, dass Louis es sehr wohl zu gefallen schien.  
„Wo hast du dein Gleitgel, Prinzessin?“, fragte Harry und massierte Louis’ Hintern weiter.  
„In meinem Zimmer, Daddy. Wie artige Jungs das haben.“  
„Gut, dann trage ich dich dort hin“, sagte Harry sanft. Louis wusste wirklich nicht, wo dieser Mann die Ruhe hernahm. Musste er nicht schon längst wehtun, bei der langen Zeit, die er jetzt schon hart war?  
Sachte hob Harry Louis auf und nahm ihn auf dem Arm. Er wiegte ihn etwas hin und her und sah Louis’ kleinen Äuglein dabei zu, wie sie zufielen. „Nicht einschlafen, hm? Oder willst du nicht von deinem Daddy gefickt werden.“  
Noch nie waren Louis’ Augen schneller wieder offen gewesen.

****

Louis’ Zimmer sah ebenfalls so aus, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er ließ Louis auf sein Bett gleiten und suchte dann im Nachtschrank nach dem Gleitgel. Er fand sogar verschiedene Sorten. Er entschied sich für Kirsche.  
Harry entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, während er Louis beobachtete, wie er aufgepreizt vor ihm lag und ungeduldig mit seinem Unterleib wackelte. Danach zog sich Harry ein Kondom über, welches er ebenfalls im Schrank gefunden hatte und dann rieb er sich mit Gleitgel ein. Dabei fielen so manche Spannungen von ihm ab. Er hatte sich zu wenig berührt, als er Louis versohlt hatte.  
„Wie willst du mich ficken, Daddy?“, fragte Louis unschuldig und sah Harry in seine dunkelgrünen Augen.  
„Ich will dich sehen. Bleib so liegen und entspann dich, ja?“  
„Gut“, seufzte Louis erschöpft und zog Harry etwas nach unten. Er wollte ihn näher an sich haben.  
Harry schmierte Louis’ Rand um sein Loch ebenfalls etwas mit Gleitgel voll. Das müsste reichen. So würde es nicht allzu wehtun. Immerhin lief dieser Junge schon eine Weile mit einem Stöpsel im Arsch rum, nicht wahr?  
Harry entlockte Louis ein stöhnendes Schreien, als er eindrang. Louis’ Stimme wurde heller und höher, so wie Harry das aus seinen Shows gewöhnt war.  
Sein Louis liebte es nun einmal voll zu sein.  
„Oh, Daddy!“, wimmerte Louis und ließ sich von Harry in die Matratze ficken. „Schneller, härter, schneller!“, verlangte er kaum noch ansprechbar.  
Harry stöhnte und drang noch tiefer in Louis ein. Er stieß schneller, traf tiefer und tiefer und schließlich auch Louis’ Prostata.  
„Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!“, konnte Louis nur noch schreien und kam nach kurzem auf seinem Bauch.  
Da Harry noch nicht gekommen war, rammte er immer weiter in Louis, bis auch schließlich er zum Höhepunkt kam und ins Kondom spritzte, während er sich immer noch im kleineren befand.  
Harry keuchte, zog aus Louis heraus und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.  
„Ich… das war…“, stotterte Louis.  
„Ja?“  
„Großartig.“  
Das war das letzte was Louis sagte, bevor er einschlief. Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Schlummer war, dass er wohl bald keine Shows mehr machen konnte, weil er jetzt Harry hatte und Harry ein richtiger Mann war und kein Widerling vor dem PC.  
Oh, wenn Louis nur wüsste…


End file.
